


Walk On the Wild Side

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Bucky’s snarky attitude inspires Tony to try something he’s never tried before.  Relaxing.





	Walk On the Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [industrialeyeApproval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/industrialeyeApproval/gifts).

> 70s Song Prompts
> 
> Walk on the Wild Side - Lou Reed - 1972
> 
> I kind of just took the title and ran here. ;)

It was the slight snore from Bucky’s general direction that did it.

Well, it was more than that, Tony supposed.

It was the way the other man slept in when Tony could barely catch two or three z’s before something else required his attention. Last night/early this morning, it had been the dripping faucet in the kitchen of their rental cabin. Tony had gotten creakily out of bed to fix the incessant dripping, all the while, Bucky snored away in the too-small bed. It almost seemed like he was glad Tony was gone, so he could stretch out across the mattress, the blankets barely covering him.

The night before that, it had been the screen door slamming in the wind.

And now, here Bucky was, snoring away in his pool float while Tony attempted to fix the lounge chair on the back deck by the pool.

“I have no clue how you’re _still_ tired after all that glorious sleep you got last night…” Tony grumbled.

“You say that like you didn’t have the same chance at glorious sleep that I did,” Bucky replied. Remarkably quickly for someone who had been fast asleep and floating around the pool moments before.

“I didn’t. I had to fix the faucet,” Tony griped. “And the night before that, I had to fix the door. Now, I have to fix the lounger. And you’re just… floating around without a care.”

“Yep. Because the people who own this cabin should be fixing all of that, and you should be floating around with me in this pool, but you won’t.”

“Can’t,” Tony corrected.

“Won’t,” Bucky retorted. “Won’t, because you either won’t relax around me, or you won’t in general.”

Tony made an indiscriminate sound, but it was apparently enough for Bucky, because he answered him. “Thought so.”

“Thought so, what?” Tony asked, letting the screwdriver slide down to the deck. “I can relax! Just you watch, I’ll relax better than you can!”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Fat chance. I’m the best. I’m the king. No one’s dethroning me.”

It wasn’t that Tony didn’t see what Bucky was doing. Because he totally did. Kind of. On the off chance that Bucky was being serious, though… Tony had to win at this. Had to. He’d never live it down if he didn’t.

He left the screwdriver beside the broken lounge chair and peeled off his t-shirt, took a running leap and cannonballed into the pool, knocking Bucky off his pool float long enough to slide on himself.

But he was a little too late to remember that he still had his phone in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
